


We're Trapped In This Together

by StuckOnHomestuck



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StuckOnHomestuck/pseuds/StuckOnHomestuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world shrinks a bit when two people meet under interesting circumstances. Dave and Jade have just gotten stuck together in an elevator, hopefully beginning something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Making The Best of Things

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ^~^ This is my first fanfic, just thought I'd try my hand at it. I'll update every few weeks, hope you enjoy!

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Your name is Dave Strider. Right now you are walking home, toward your apartment. It’s late at night, because you just finished DJing for a party at your Bro’s place. He’s lucky to have you as his Bro, or you’d charge him for the sick beats produced at your timetables. You walk slowly, since you’re in no hurry to be anywhere right now. You never are, because you keep people just close enough so they can be in awe of how absolutely amazing you are, but not any closer. 

The only person who breaks this rule you’ve made is John. He refuses to believe that you like things ironically, and thinks that your ironic admiration of everything is just a facade, masking your inner emotions. This all complete horseshit, you’ve never liked anything legitimately. But John carries on, refusing to believe you truly won’t be attracted to anything.

As you continue to walk home, you think about how you got here. Because you are so good at so many things, it was guaranteed that you were going to be found out for something during high school. It was only a matter of time. 

It was your Bro that made you popular, and you owe a lot to him. But of course you will never say that. He asked you to DJ at one of his famous parties, and as soon as you played the first beat, you were the life of the party. Within 10 minutes, you were predictably booked for a month.

After a little while, you began charging for your mad turntable skills, and you used the money you made initially to invest in the timetables you now use. They were a fantastic investment, because of how stylish they were.

You get to your apartment building, and and walk in. The lobby is well lit, and has a modern design, due to the building being built recently. It is very small, there are a few chairs that surround a small table in one corner, and a door to the basement in another. You walk across the room towards the elevator, and hear someone behind you.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Your name is Jade Harley. You are currently riding the subway towards your apartment, angrily thinking about your younger brother John. You are deciding how long to give him the cold shoulder, so he can think about what he’s done. You are also angry at all these negative feelings that are ruining a perfectly nice night. 

You are coming home from your shift at The Art Museum, where you are a tour guide. While you always thought art was quite boring, you’ve developed a passion for it, ever since your internship there in high school. You are a very popular guide, because you’ve combined your passion for art with your knack for social interaction to make Entertaining and Relatable Tours.

You love talking about art and discussing it with the people taking your tours. You learn something new every time you give a tour! It is what is so wonderful about people, everyone can bring something new to a discussion. You are so happy to have this work, though you wouldn’t call it work, because of how fun it is!

But you were distracted today, because of your previously mentioned issues with John. You and him were in a huge fight over your now ex boyfriend, Tavros. Your brother was intrusive, and a constant third wheel, not giving you two any alone time. You were always annoyed, but figured it would end when John finally found a job. 

Then Tavros broke up with you, out of the blue, because he felt like your relationship was going no where. That you two weren’t in a real relationship because John was almost always there. This caused you to entirely blame John for the ending of the relationship, which made sense because he was to blame. You hate being angry at people, it gets in the way of being happy and fantastic. 

Unfortunately, after you told John Tavros’ reason for breaking up with you, he got extremely defensive and refused to believe that was the reason. This led to a screaming match that left you both without a voice. This was a few days ago, and you still won’t talk to him. You don’t plan on doing so for a long time. At least you are still friends with Tavros. It’s a little awkward, but you two still talk.

You were so lost in thought that you didn’t realize you were at your stop, and you almost missed it. You get off the subway and slowly walk up the stairs. You are only two blocks from your apartment building. You walk both blocks without seeing another person, until you get to the apartment building. You go up to the fogged glass door, open it only to find an extremely cute boy standing by the elevator entrance. 

You walk over as quickly as possible to make sure you get on the same elevator as the guy. As you are walking over, you drop your phone. He turns to you with a smirk on his face that leaves you speechless. You lean down to pick up your phone, suddenly worrying about how you look. You stand up, smile,and pull one side of your hair out from behind your ear and let it slightly droop in front of your face. You prepare yourself for the inevitably awkward encounter. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Your name is Dave Strider and in front of you is an extremely attractive girl. you will not let this get in the way of your swagger though, You have a reputation to uphold. 

You search for something, anything cool to say. “Hi.” Man, that was literally the worst greeting you could possibly think of. Even John would have something better than that.

She smiles and replies, “Hello.”

“I’m Dave.” Man, you are entirely off your game right now. Normally, you’d make people fight to learn your name. What the hell is wrong with you?

“Nice to meet you, Im Jade.” That name sounds familiar 

“You just move in?”

“Yea, a few months ago. Have you lived here a while?” 

“Yea, for a few years now.” 

“Thats great! What’s it like?”

“It’s pretty chill, not much space though.”

“Well I think it’s enough space. It’s cozy.”

You weren't expecting her response, causing a slightly awkward silence to ensue, followed by the elevator doors opening with a ding. You gesture for her to enter and then you follow. You tap the button for 7, and she presses 8. The doors close behind you with a second ding. 

"Where are you coming fro-" she stops suddenly when the elevator shudders to a halt and the lights go out.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Your name is Jade Harley and you are fearing for your life. The elevator you are in has just stopped and the lights have gone out. Luckily, the dim red backup lights have turned on. Unfortunately, you are stuck here with this boy, who has you close to a panic attack. 

All this, combined with the fact that he tripped and fell into you when the elevator came to a halt. You caught him easily, but it was still awkward. He stands up on his own, looking slightly embarrassed. 

"Are you alright?" He asks it with maybe the slightest hint of worry.

"You're the one who fell on me, Dave" 

"Right. Anyway, we'll be stuck here until tomorrow morning, unless the elevator comes back on by itself."

 

"Oh no! I hope it comes back on." As you say this, you look around the elevator, since you've never examined it closely. It is about 5 feet by 5 feet. There are glassy mirrors on three , with silvery metal on the side that opens up. The floor is rubber, and uncomfortable even to stand on. You don't look forward to being here for the night, until Dave starts talking again. 

"Well, do you have your phone? Mine's out of battery."

"I've got no signal."

"Shit. We better figure out some way to pass the time."

"We could get to know each other," you’re proud of yourself for thinking of such a smooth way to learn more about this handsome boy.

"I haven't got a better idea."

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Your name is Dave Strider and this girl is acting a little too much like John, prying into your life, asking too many questions. You have to answer, because not doing so would be awkward, as well as the fact that answering made her smile. But that couldn't possibly be the reason, it had to be you avoiding an awkward situation. Definitely.

Either way, you two are now lost in a discussion based off general complaints on life. You’ve just finished ranting about your Bro’s puppet obsession, and she seems to have saved the best for last.

“I had this boyfriend, Tavros, and basically my brother is the reason I’ve added another ex to the list.” 

“How’d he accomplish that?” This person sounded familiar 

“I mean, he was always getting between us. Just a total third wheel and Tavros just couldn’t take it anymore.” 

“What’s your brother’s name?”

“John.” Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Your worry is probably the size of texas right now.

“Last name?” Oh God.

“Egbert.” FUCK. FUCK. RED ALERT. FUCK. You have found an Egbert attractive, you couldn’t possibly like an Egbert unironically. It would be so damn ironic, so extremely ironic that you would still appreciate the irony, which would be in and of itself, ironic. This level of irony is higher than any you’ve ever experienced. NO. You are getting off track, you need to deal with the situation at hand.

“So. Y-you are the younger sister of John Egbert.”

“Yea! Are you ok? You look like you’ve seen a ghost!”

“No, it’s fine. Just, John is my best friend, it surprised me.”

“It doesn’t surprise me. He might be a bit clingy, but he doesn’t share any of his personal life with me.”

“Alright. Sorry, i’m just going to sit down” as you pass out, you see a pair of infinitely green eyes looking worriedly at you.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Making The Best of Things (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade fixes Dave's arm and breaks through his outer shell. Dave is not sure how he feels about that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's sort of short, but i couldn't not end it where it did.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Your name is Jade Harley and you are trapped in an elevator with a passed out Dave. You’ve just learned that Dave knows John, and Dave appears to have just learned that you know John. This information seems to be the cause for Dave’s current state of unconsciousness. You don’t know why that would be though. You may be pissed at John right now, but you can hardly say you hate him. He tries his best, just trying to be nice and caring. 

Hm. You wonder what you'll do now that he's passed out. You could take a nap, but you aren't really tired anymore. Talking about your issues with Dave has woken you up considerably.

You should actually probably move Dave. When he fell, he landed pretty awkwardly.. You are worried his left arm might be broken. He starts to move a little. He's waking up. He opens his eyes and closes them immediately, a reaction to the pain. 

"What happened?" Dave winces as he props himself up against in the corner. You go to help but he shakes his head.

"I'm not entirely sure"

"How are you not sure? We are trapped in an elevator together, it is literally not possible for me to be more than 5 feet from you"

"Well, I know you passed out and fell in a weird way, but I don't know why you passed out or what exactly happened to your arm"

Dave stops for a second. "Im pretty sure my arm is dislocated"

"So we'll have to pop it back in?"

"Yea. This'll be a load of fun."

You move from your current position, sitting crisscross opposite Dave, to over next to him. He moves forward so he is lying on his back, with his arm out to the side. Once again, he refuses your help while getting on the floor.

You move next to him. You put your foot on the side of his chest, and grasp his arm.

"Are you going to be ok? This is going to hurt a lot"

"It's either excruciating pain now or immense pain for the next 5 to 8 hours. I wonder what the fuck I'll choose."

"Alright then. 1... 2... 3"

You begin pulling, and after what seems like an eternity of watching him try and conceal his pained look, you hear a pop and an exhale from Dave. He rubs his shoulder and moves back against the wall. 

“Don’t move your arm for a while, it’ll still hurt a bit”

“I’m sure it won’t hurt that much” He starts to get up and instinctively grabs his shoulder, then immediately pulls away his arm and sits back down.

“Sitting down is a lot better anyway” You giggle, and a smile takes over the edges of his mouth. You move to sit next to him. 

“Uuuugh, what can we even do? It’s so boring” You sigh a bit.

An uneasy look flashes across Dave’s face “You’ve been bored the whole time?”

“No! Oh no, I didn’t mean it like that. I’ve had lots of fun, but now that i can’t think of anything to do, so it’s boring.”

“Oh, ok. Yea, I’ve had fun too. Well, if dislocating your arm can be considered fun.” You both laugh.

“It's kind of hilarious though, you managed to get hurt in an elevator that is five feet by five feet." You laugh a little. 

"It is not. I'm sure if John were here, he'd already have multiple broken limbs with how clumsy he is"

"Yea, he probably would have. Luckily you're not a fraction as awkward as he is." Dave lights up a slightly at this comment. You move into the corner opposite Dave. The two of you sit quietly for a while, just thinking.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Your name is Dave Strider and you are having some mixed feelings about Jade. She is now sitting across from you, lost in thought.

You are weighing your options. You have two and one that is beating the other. On one side is Jade. On the other side is the dignity you'll lose by not liking everything ironically, as well as the fact that this is John's sister, which would probably make things awkward between you two. Option 2 is winning by a decent amount, but option 1 is growing on you. 

“What do we do, now that all the fun of my dislocated shoulder is over”

“Has it stopped hurting as well?”

“Yea.” There is silence for a few minutes, as you search for something to say or do.

You find a question that’s been bugging you. “Hey, why did you start dating that Tavros go in the first place? he seemed kind of like a dick, about the whole John thing. Like, that wasn’t your fault.” 

“Um, yea. I guess. We’d been dating for a couple months, after meeting at a party. He asked me out, and I said yes, because he’d been really sweet the whole night. It was nice. that is, until John broke up with KarKat. Then he got all clingy and third wheel-y. I do feel like Tavros overreacted, but I understand his position. He couldn’t have a relationship with me, and didn’t want to confront John, so he he broke up with me.”

“That’s so fucked up. He could have talked to you, or talked to john. He didn’t even try. It’s like it didn’t matter to him at all.”

“Yea... I wasn’t hugely invested in him so it wasn’t too hard of a break up. I’ve had worse.”

“Worse?”

“No! It’s your turn. Have you ever been through a bad breakup?”

“Um. Fuck. You have to swear never to repeat this to another object on Earth. It stays between you, me and the goddamn elevator.”

With a joking smirk on her face she says, “Ok, I solemnly swear never to speak of Dave’s Great Secret.”

“Alright. So. I, maybe, have never had a real girlfriend. Mostly because, even though I’m straight, no one ever believed that except for John. They all assumed I was gay, because I always dressed in the latest fads, and I hung out with John all the time. Even when I said that I was straight, john and I were just friends, and John had KarKat, they didn’t believe me. No one did. The gay guys hit on me all the time, making it worse. Eventually i just gave up and buried myself in being a Dj. Fortunately, that took off and it was easy to focus on it.” 

You look up. Jade is looking at you with an odd complexion. 

“You mean to tell me not one girl ever tried to hit on you, even if they did think you were gay? Every girl you’ve ever met had complete respect for guys liking guys?”

“Yea, I know, that was my last hope at one point, that some girl wouldn’t respect that supposedly I liked guys, but that wasn’t the case.”

“Oh God, that must have been horrid. I’m so sorry. I mean, not that it would have been bad if you were gay.” You turn and look at her with a touch of horror on your face. 

“You think I’m gay too” GOD DAMN IT. There was no escaping this fucking bullshit.

“No! Nonononono! I didn’t think that at all. Well. Maybe at the beginning. But that was it, I swear! I totally believe you’re straight now.” A guilty look is on her face.

“Heh. Well, alright. I’ll trust you.” You smile a bit.

“No one has ever kissed you?”

“......yea” You force this word out, it is painful to say. What’s next is even harder, “but um, you could uh, take care of that n-now” it may be 65 degrees in here, but you are working up a serious sweat.

She awkwardly looks at you and seems to make a decision. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Your name is Jade Harley and you are throwing caution out the damn window. Dave has made a request, and he has caught you at a vulnerable moment. You are feeling bad for him and thinking about how cute he is at the same time. 

You move towards the middle of the small floor, and he does the same. He looks extremely nervous, and starts to lean forward. You don’t let him get halfway before you move in and kiss him. His lips are warm and inviting, but the moment is broken when he pulls away. You look at him, he is worried, nervous, probably because it’s his first kiss.

"I-I'm sorry, i didn't mean- I, uh, well I-" You put your finger to his lips and shush him. You pull your finger away and lean in again. He seems to lose himself, breaking through his nervous shell. You put your hands on his waist and he runs one hand through your hair, the other probably still hurting from earlier. 

He may not be the best kisser, but this is bliss. John doesn't matter, Tavros doesn't matter, all that matters is what’s happening right here, and right now, and that is Dave. Dave’s lips, Dave’s hand going through your hair, Dave’s shell that you’ve broken through. 

You both pull away, after making it last, and look into each others eyes. You are both grinning, like you’ve got a secret that only you two know. 

“We should, um, g-get some sleep, or at least try” He raises one eyebrow at your stumbled upon words, and follows your lead as you lie down. He rubs his arms for warmth. 

“God, it’s so cold in here.” 

“I can help with that.” You whisper this as you move over and wrap your arms around him. He puts his hands around your waist and pulls you closer. He drifts off after a few minutes, and you listen to his steady breathing. You slowly fall asleep soon after, wondering if this really happened. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
